6 Feet Under
by ImagineDragonzzz
Summary: After the 74th Hunger Games, all the fallen tributes are brought back to life to live in the secret underground "Tributes Village." It's from the point of view from the girl of District 8 - who was killed by the fire in the movie - and how she ends up falling in love with Cato! I suck at summaries and this is my first attempt at fan fiction so sorry if it's not great!
1. Chapter 1

**6 FEET UNDER **

PLOT - It turns out that all the fallen tributes from each and every Hunger Games are brought back to life to live in an underground hideaway

called 'Tributes Village.' However, they are segregated only with the tributes from their own year of participating in the Games. The tributes

living here nickname it District F (F for Fallen.) This is seen as a blessing for they are given another chance to live, but also a curse as they face

their killers every day for the rest of their lives. Not forgetting they are never allowed to go back to the outside world and see their families

again.

It is here that the girl from District 8, Marina, who was killed by the Careers at her little campfire, falls in love with not only an unlikely choice

but also someone who took part in her death!

CHAPTER 1

I opened my eyes slowly. Light blinded them, so I crinkled my face and blinked my eyes a few times. I sat up slowly. I tight painful cramp gripped

my stomach. I had to support myself on my elbows; my muscles shook. The room I was in was entirely white. It reminded me of when I was

being waxed and shaved in the Capitol, the night before the Tribute Parade, before all the training began, before the interviews, before The

Hunger Games. That's when it hit me; The Capitol! I turned my head slowly due to a stiff neck and slight headache. I was attached to two or three

coloured drips and was lying in a hospital bed in a medical room. I was wearing a comfy, blue cotton nightdress.

At that moment, a door opened from the right hand side. I hadn't noticed this door, because it was white and well camouflaged by the other white

walls. A man with abnormally pale skin and bright orange hair that was slightly spiked walked in, his body covered in a long blue tunic and baggy

white trousers and he was holding a clipboard in his hands. He smiled at me, flashing pristine white teeth with little specks of gold in them.

"Ah, good! You're awake at last!" he exclaimed. "W-Where am I ?" I stammered. "Oh darling, you're in the Capitol, bless! You're so cute, you

really didn't think you were back in your own district did you?" he laughed. No, I definitely knew I wasn't in District 8; these facilities weren't even

close t being affordable for us.

"My name's Jasper and I'm your case worker," he explained, "now, I suppose you're wandering exactly what's happening, my little chicken!" His

pet names and funny accent made me giggle and he was so adorably camp too! "Well, since you participated in the games, you were obviously

removed from the arena and brought here for us to fix you up again. Since then, high end professionals have been working their shoes and

socks off to bring you - all of you - back to life, in order for you to move on with your new lives!" Jasper appeared to be very excited at the prospect

of this and started giggling like a teenage girl who'd just received her first kiss! Hang on a sec, I thought to myself, brought back to life? All of

us? "Sorry," I began, "w-what do you mean 'brought back to life?' " I asked cautiously. Jasper looked at me perplexed for a moment, before

raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me and then giggling hysterically. "Oh, you're so adorable Marina!" he spluttered. How the hell did he

know my name? "It's the same with all you tributes. Every year actually. You're all so naive, bless your little cotton socks!" I was blushing really

badly; I hated being laughed at and mocked - well, does anybody? After he composed himself, Jasper continued: "You're actually the last one to

wake up, so I don't blame you for being a little slow. You've been asleep for a round five weeks more than the others, due to the amount of

internal injury you'd experienced. Goodness, the kids in that arena certainly gave you a good 'what for' in that arena! I thought at one point that

you'd never make it. Anyway, you have, you're awake, you're healthy and are ready to be taken downstairs!" Jasper clapped his hands in glee,

helped me into a wheelchair after removing my drips and turning off the life support which I no longer needed. As he wheeled me out of the

room, all I could think of was, what the hell did he mean by "we're going downstairs?" So I asked him, as he wheeled us into an elevator and

pushed a button with the number 74 on it. Jasper explained that the fallen tributes are sent to live for the rest of their lives in an underground home

called 'Tributes Village' which everyone now nicknamed District F. District F, I thought, didn't think we had one of those. I was then pushed into

a room with the words District 8 Female written on the door. "Now, in five minutes you'll need to eat with the others for lunch. It will quench your

oh-so tender tum-tum!" he giggled. I smiled. Bless him, he only means well, I thought. And yes, my tummy was very tender. Jasper then helped

me out of my nightie and into a white lacy bra and panties set. I didn't really mind him helping me because he seemed like he wasn't interested

in girls of any age, so I wasn't bothered. God I was thin, and hungry! He then helped my slip into a blue cotton dress, with a flared summer skirt

and buttons which were a slightly darker blue going up the middle, before stepping into dark blue pumps. Jasper then sat me down and styled

my hair, so it was clipped to the side with a side bun, and lots of little ringlets flowing down it. He left some of my fringe hanging over my forehead

casually, before applying minimalistic make up, which including a nude lip balm, thin line of black eyeliner across my lids and creamy blush on

my cheeks. Dare I say it, I actually looked really pretty! A little bit innocent but that was my angle from the moment I was reaped.

I looked at myself again, twirled for Jasper and then I looked at myself again; I realised I might actually look beautiful. I hugged him and thanked

him. He seemed proud of his handiwork! He then led me gently to a door which said Dining Room. Inside I heard animated chatter and

laughing. It was them, the other fallen tributes. "Now don't worry," said Jasper, "they've been together a while since the games so they know

each other well now and have bonded. They'll love you, Marina. You'll became great friends of theirs!" And with that he left, turning back to look

at me and smiling brightly. I opened the door, and stepped in. The room fell deathly silent as I stood by the door. I scanned the room and

vaguely recognised everyone. But that's when I saw him; Marius. My thirteen year old brother who was reaped alongside me to represent our

District this year. I still do not believe that we reaped together by chance or any coincidence. I am sure Snow had had a say in it. My eyes

began to glaze over with tears and so did his. He stood up, rushed over to me and we hugged each other tightly. We kissed each others cheeks,

crying and smiling at each other. I caressed his sweet, handsome face. My little brother, killed during the Bloodbath, when I ran off in a state

of panic to the forest not looking back. And then I saw his face in the sky that evening shortly before my own death. "i'm sorry," I said to him.

He squeezed my hand to show that it didn't matter. Everyone suddenly began to clap for us. The fox-faced girl with the beautiful red hair stood

up for us and so did the sweet little girl form District 11. We were also given two gleaming smiles from the boy from District 4 and the girl from

District 3. Marius and I wiped away the tears from our eyes, as he led me to the brown circular table, ladened with rich looking food. I sat down.

I didn't really know where to look, but that's when I noticed them. Directly sat opposite me were the four people who had taken my life. They

had intimidated us all since the first day of training had begun and were responsible for over half of our deaths. They were the Careers. We all

knew that they'd be the ones to watch out for. They were from Districts 1, 2 and occasionally 4 (not this year for District 4 however) and were

the Capitol's lapdogs, loved and adored by them, particularly District 2, although District 1 was just as rich. Because of this, the children of

these districts were trained until the age of eighteen for the games, making them lethal opponents. They nearly always volunteered and

nearly always one. Not this year, though! The Careers had definitely recognised me, and I was wondering why I'd been so afraid of them.

They sat so awkwardly in front of me and looked so humble. Eventually the sort of pretty blonde from District 1, Glimmer, locked eyes with me.

They weren't sparkly like they were the night of the interviews when she wore that sassy gold dress. Her hair was in a messy bun and looked

greasy and seemed to have lost it's colour. Not to mention the very noticeable dark circles beneath her eyes. Wow, I thought, the games

don't just change you mentally but physically too I thought. We smiled awkwardly at each other. I then locked eyes with Clove, 'the girl with

the knives' Marius and I nicknamed her. She was from District 2. Like Glimmer, her long, once luscious glossy, dark hair hung in a weak

ponytail, but looked a little bit lanky. Hey eyes had also lost their dangerous, mischievous glow. She looked very tired. She nodded

politely at me. I didn't and couldn't look at the two boys cat and Marvel. So instead I began to get to know the other tributes, although I already

knew the boy from 4 and the girl from 3 well as Marius had sort of befriended them during training as they were all thirteen. As all the other

tributes, except the Careers, sat alone, I sat with marries and his friends. I just wanted to protect him, all of them actually. Great job I did of

that. I also spoke the fox-faced girl, who I learned was called Jessica. She was from District 5 and was very intelligent. I also spoke to both

tributes from District 11. The boy, who's name was Thresh, surprised me. Despite not speaking much in training or at his interview with

Ceasar, he was actually the life and should of the group. He good sense of humour, a laugh which made you laugh and a contagious bright

smile. I instantly liked him; I think most of the other tributes did actually. And then I got to know Rue. She was sweet, but very intelligent for

her age. She told me all about her life back home, which was one she could never and would never return to. And then I was introduced

properly to the other Careers. Although everyone else were clearly over their deaths, including Marius, I wasn't. This was still all too new for

me. But I didn't want to ruin the good moods of everyone else, so I put on a brave face and joined in. Marvel, the boy from one, with the

quirky smile found everything funny, he seemed unable to take anything seriously. He had a slightly purvey mind. Everyone sighed at this

but then would smile and laugh at it. Only Clove seemed good at shutting him up, she had attitude and was quick with comebacks. This

made us all laugh harder. Eventually, I began to feel at ease in the group and put everything aside. It wasn't actually that hard to do! I

joined in several conversations with the Careers; that was me, always one with an opinion. Glimmer complimented the way I looked.

When I returned the compliment, she squealed with delight - she hadn't lost the girlish side to her just yet! "So Marina," began Jessica,

"we've told you about us. But what about you?" Then Rue piped up, "are you as good at dance as Marius said you were?!" "Rue!" Marius

shouted. He was blushing. I threw my head back and laughed; I'd missed doing that. It was then that I noticed Cato looking at me curiously.

"Well," I began nervously, "I really enjoy dance. There was an older woman in the district who taught dance, not as a paying job but just

for fun. It used to calm me down when I was worried so I danced a lot particularly when the Reapings were coming up." Glimmer spoke

up: "What kind of dance did you do? I used to do ballet but not for long." All eyes were back on me. "I did Jazz and Lyrical mainly, but I

started with ballet." "Could you teach me to dance?" Rue asked. She was so bold for a girl of twelve, not to mention cute! "Yeah, me too"

asked Jessica. "Same for me!" said Glimmer. Suddenly all the girls except Clove and the girl from seven were asking. "Er, sure," I

replied unsteadily. How the hell had this just happened. Thresh laughed at this, probably from the look of shock and surprise creeping in

on my face. I had to say it, the meal was delicious and had really eased my stomach. I had spicy fried chicken in a creamy barbecue sauce

and fresh green salad with fries coated in mozzarella cheese. The best thing was how much we could eat, and I was starving. I had at

least three platefuls, and as usual, Thresh found this funny. "HUngry much?" he laughed. I also found this funny, due to the fact everyone

was either laughing or had raised an eyebrow with only one plate of food compared to my total of three. "You know that you can also

order food up from your room, so either way you won't go hungry," Clove informed me.

After dinner, I was given the official tour by Jess, Rue, Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel. Cato and Clove kept themselves to themselves.

They'd been the quietest at dinner. I wasn't sure if it was because of me though. I was shown the common room which had a massive

television. But then I was shown the training room. It was similar to the one during the three days before the games. However, there was

no weaponry inside. Their were punchbags and a boxing/wrestling ring if you wanted something violent though! There were some

agility courses but not as dangerous as in the old centre upstairs. There were also simpler monkey bars and rope climbs and rock

climbing activities. There were also basketball courts and hoops, indoor cross country tracks, tennis courts and a fitness suite, filled

with treadmills and x bikes. It was a ginormous training centre. I looked into the fitness suite and noticed Cato doing push ups before

moving onto weights whilst Clove was going for it on the treadmill. "They're always in there," explained Glimmer, "apart from dinner and

things they don't really socialise." I kind of understood why, training was all they knew and was probably they only way they could

slowly adjust to this new life. I was surprised that Glimmer and Marvel weren't in the same position but they seemed naturally like social

bunnies anyway! I was then led to a room, which was also pretty huge. There were mirrors alongside one side of the wall, barres along

the opposite side and a deluxe looking sound system in the corner. It was a dance studio. Thresh once again burst out laughing when

he saw the look of surprise from what I'd discovered this room to be. "We thought you might like it!" Jess winked at me. "Like it? I

flipping love it!" I exclaimed. This really set everyone off and they immediately bombarded me with a group hug. Then Marius ran in.

"I see you found the dance studio then?" he asked. He ran in to join the hug. This was super cute. We did seem like one big family. I

knew that I might be ready to forgive, but not forget. Everyone, including Marius left me alone to dance. I turned on the sound system,

and began dancing. I chenne turned, performed pirouettes and fouette turns. I then leaped around the room, ascending from jetties to

grande jetties. I then did some kicks from the corner into splits before practising my arabesques and outward round fan kicks. I also

did a few chasse passe/pas de boures combinations before putting on more lyrical music. I just danced. Luckily there was a huge

ceiling fan, but there was no doubt that I enjoyed moving and getting sweaty. But one thing I didn't notice was that an audience had

gathered by the door and had snuck in whilst I was dancing. I turned and saw Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, Jessica, Marius, even

Clove and Cato - who had sweat gleaming over his muscle - were watching intently. I flushed as everyone started applauding me. "I

told you so!" exclaimed an excited Marius. "She's amazing!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Damn it, this was so awkward. God

damn Marius' good nature, bless him. I know he only meant well though. "Wow, Marina, that was so good," squealed Glimmer. "You

have to teach me!" Rue chimed in, "you've actually got no choice!" The sudden authoritative tone in her voice made us all laugh

loudly. I quickly turned off the music and politely pushed past everyone saying goodnight and that I was tired. I actually wasn't, I just

found the situation too awkward. My dress had little sweat patches so I quickly changed into a red loose blouse and black shorts. It was

whilst I was changing that I noticed the long red scars covering most of my tummy. I looked at my scarred body. The doctors could've

removed these scars, but I knew why they hadn't/ They were a reminder that we were the losers, the casualties of the games. To

show everyone that we were the fallen. It was then that I noticed tears falling down my cheeks, hot and wet. But it was then that I

felt a strong hand caress my stomach and stroke my scars…


	2. Chapter 2

**6 FEET UNDER **

_Just saying I do not, repeat not, own The Hunger Games! Forgot to mention that in the first chapter :/_

_Also, please read and review, but remember that this is my first fan-fiction so please don't be too harsh?!_

_If you have any suggestions on other stories or how to make this one better, please let me know xxxx _

CHAPTER 2

I somehow found myself looking up into the eyes of Cato. How the hell did he get in here? Not to mention the fact I was

in my lacy white undies! "You left your door open," he said, as if reading my mind. I blushed, he smirked. He was still in

his work out gear and he ran his fingers through his blonde spiky hair a couple of times. He knew he'd caught me off

guard and I suspected he was enjoying it. I think it gave him some kind of power during the games. "What are you doing

in here?" I asked trying to lace my voice with as much venom as was humanly possible. He raised an eyebrow, before

caressing my cheek. I shuddered from his touch. He suddenly took a step back though and looked at me seriously. He

then pointed to the scars that were sliced over my stomach, the ones he had just touched. "How are those?" he said

so casually. This infuriated me and upset me. I suddenly leapt at him, slapping his cheek hard. I noticed I'd left a red

mark across his left cheek and he'd been knocked to sitting position on the bed. "You bastard!" I screamed. "You fucking

bastard! You think you can just waltz in to my room and ask me something like that? Not even aware that if it weren't for

you I'd have never had these scars at all! What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" I continues to scream, tears

running down my flushed and flustered face. He was definitely taken aback by this. But then he stood up, gripping his

hands into fists and began walking me backwards, crashing me into the wall. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I was just doing

what I had to do to survive, just like you had to when you were lighting that fire. Not that it got you anything," he

growled. That last part was dripping with acid. I screamed and cried, hitting him in the chest with my fists. Not that that

would do anything. Eventually, I rested, crying into his chest, getting his shirt wet with my tears. He didn't seem to mind.

He was trying to keep his breathing calm and steady. But what he did next took me by surprise. He wrapped his arms

around me and hugged me tightly. I felt his nose nuzzling my hair. I pulled away slightly and looked up into his icy blue

eyes. His face looked worn and tired and his eyes were saddened, For a moment I thought I saw something in them,

I was probably wrong, but I almost saw a tearful glint in each of them. "I am sorry," he repeated, "that's all I can say. I

honestly don't quite no how else to put it. I'm really no good with words. And I also have to say that I'm sorry about your

brother." My grip on his shirt tightened, with me clenching my fists in rage and tearing the weak and worn fabric. He

gulped before continuing. "He was my first kill. I saw him running aimlessly around the Cornucopia as if looking for

someone. He was an easy target once I had found a good sword. I saw his eyes suddenly realise that whoever he was

looking for wasn't coming back and that he knew this was it. I saw how his eyes suddenly glazed over, not with tears

but with calmness as if he knew that it would end this way. He was strong for a thirteen year old. And now I know that

he was looking for you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had lost my voice and couldn't hear much except for

a ringing in my ears. My legs gave way and I found myself in a pile on the floor, silent tears falling down my face.

But even more to my surprise, I found myself in Cato's arms, bridal style, carrying me to the bed. The awkward thing

was I wasn't dressed, leaving my scars exposed. He walked over to a chest of drawers and picked out a short white

strappy nightdress. He helped me put it on, before pulling the covers back for me to get in. I did this like the good

little innocent girl I was. But to even more of my surprise, he took of his trackies and tear stained top and climbed in

next to me. He pulled me close to him, so that my nose nuzzled his chest and his face was buried into my hair.

Although I was tired and drifting in and out of sleep, I could vaguely hear him whisper, "I'm sorry Marina." That

night I slept peacefully. Again, this was to my total surprise.

The next morning I woke up feeling well rested. I turned over to an empty half of the bed. Cato had obviously gone

before I could wake up. But when I got up to shower, I noticed the bathroom door was locked and that the shower

was on. I clambered across the bed to the other side to look on the floor. Cato's clothes were still there. I never

quite saw anything like his happening to me ever, particularly not with one of my killers. Quickly, I reapplied a little

bit of eyeliner, everything else had stayed in tact, thanks to the high quality Capitol make up. I found some clean

red undies, and decided to put on that red blouse and black shorts combination that I didn't quite get round to last

night. I left my legs bare. They were aching from that dancing. But it was a good pain, a nice ache form which you

felt that you had gotten something good out of it. Not like that night in the arena. I left my hair down except for a

little bun wrapped in a black velvet scrunchy at the back of my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

For once, I felt attractive and not just while I was dancing. As if on cue, cat strolled out of the bathroom, raking a

hand through his wet blonde spiky hair, whistling casually and with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He

suddenly stopped and smirked at me when he realised I was blushing. Another really awkward situation for me.

"Your so innocent Marina," he snickered. I looked in the mirror again. Luckily I wasn't sweaty from panic or

anything but there was a little blush. "It's kind of cute actually," he said more calmly. I decided to play up to this

angle, like I had before the games. "Thank you," I smiled. He turned to look at me, his eyes wandered up and

down my legs, stopping at my chest and then locking eyes with me again. he smirked. I knew all too well that my

blouse was a little bit see through - I'm not as stupid as I look! I have a feeling that he might have already worked

me out a little bit though. because suddenly he dropped the towel right in front of me to pull on his boxers. Do NOT

look at his ass, I told myself, well more like scolded myself. When he was covered again, he spoke to me. "I

never thought you were as sweet as you let on, you know?" he said. Yep, he had me worked out. But it would be

fun to toy with him I supposed. "And I never thought you were as sweet as you let on either you know?" He looked

at me. I winked. We then began to smile at each other. I wasn't sure what I was feeling right now. Lust? Physical

attraction? Desire? Did I have a cheeky little crush on him? I wasn't sure, but I'd find out soon enough. As quick as

a flash I was in front of him. I grabbed his face and kissed him. What the hell are you doing Marina, I thought to

myself. But again to my surprise, Cato pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. Eventually our tongues

were doing one of those dances for dominance, and next thing I knew, he was sitting on the bed and I was on his lap

with my legs on either side. It was just kissing but that was good enough for me. His hands were rubbing my sides

and even if it was only a spare of the moment thing I liked it. Back home I'd never really done anything with anyone.

It's not that boys didn't want me, they did. I'd been asked a few times. I just said no. I wasn't the flirtatious type or

playing hard to get but I was just unsure of myself; in that sense the angle of innocence was perfect for me because

it was what I was. As we continued, his kisses worked downwards to my neck, kissing and sucking. My hands worked

their way into his hair and over his back. He was ridiculously ripped. Occasionally, my hands would run over his

chiselled abs or I would take over and kiss his neck, making him moan at times. For someone who'd never done this

before, I was proud of myself. I remember someone telling me back home that I never fully understood the effect I

had on people back home. I didn't believe this though, mostly I felt like the outsider to everyone. Maybe I was well and

truly wrong? I wasn't sure. After a while, we pulled away and leaned our foreheads to each other, breathing heavily.

When I looked into his eyes, I noticed they were darker. As if reading my thoughts Cato said, "Christ your eyes are dark!"

I knew what this meant. But then my stomach rumbled. I smirk began to work it's way onto his face and we both laughed

using each other for support. I quickly jumped off him and he pulled on his work out gear from yesterday before we

went down for breakfast.

We went down together laughing and joking, and also awkwardly enough ended up being the last two there. No one

said anything but I bet they noticed. He sat opposite me between Clove and Marvel. Clove looked at him raising an

eyebrow. She had noticed that he was in his gear from yesterday. I blushed and then realised Cato was smirking at me.

Oh, Marina, get a grip, I thought. When breakfast was served, I piled my plate with French toast, pancakes and waffles,

with lots of chocolate syrup. Of course everyone noticed this! "I wanna know where she puts it," whispered Glimmer to

Jess. I blushed a little at the compliment. I scoffed the food down before getting more food. Of course Thresh found

this hysterical! This morning everyone was laughing and socialising, even Clove was joining in. But like I say, it could've

just been me. One thing I did notice was that Rue and Marius were quite involved laughing and undoubtedly flirting with

each other. I looked over at Thresh who because of his big loud laugh was clearly trying to stifle it. This made me laugh

hard and eventually he spluttered! IT was hilarious and soon everyone else was laughing, even Marius and Rue who

were clueless as to why any of us were laughing in the first place. After breakfast, we all decided to hang out in the common

room. cat and I sat together, with Clove on the other side of me. I got to know her better today I think. We didn't really talk

much though, just silly little things and we'd eventually begin bursting out laughing. I then nudged Cato and got Thresh's

attention, before pointing out that Marius and Rue were leaving the room together. When they left, I looked at Glimmer

who was already staring at me, and we laughed and followed them out of the room. We didn't see what they did though

because they quietly sneaked into Marius' room. And, like me, everyone thought he was so cute and innocent! Oh if

only they knew what Marius and I were really like. That night I onc again spent it with Cato but this time in his room. It wasn't

different to mine really, except the room was messier and darker, because his curtains were closed mostly. We made out

for a while before sleeping. Like last night, I didn't have a single dream or nightmare, just a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**6 FEET UNDER**

_This is not a chapter, it is a flashback however it is told from Marina's POV._

The Anthem of Panem blared over the fake sky of the arena. It was then that I saw him, my friend, district partner

and younger thirteen year old brother: Marius. His innocent youthful face illuminated the sky. I could see it now; his

body picked up by a hovercraft. It being brought back to the Capitol to be cleaned up, and placed in a wooden

coffin with his district number labelled on it, with the flag of Panem draped across it. Then of course the infamous envelope

would be delivered to our parents saying "We honour and salute your son's courage and sacrifice in this year's

74th Annual Hunger Games." The thought made me sick, this whole thing was so twisted and messed up. The worst

thing was that whoever killed him was most likely some brutal bloody career who was out hunting me right now. The

thought made my stomach flip. But if it wasn't the other tributes who killed me, it would be the Game Makers, who

were ready to flip a switch at any point and end it all. Maybe then it was just as well that Marius had died this early on in

the games. The worst thing was he was considered quite a bit of a looker in our district which was a very uncommon

trait to have in a district like ours. Therefore he could've married an equally beautiful girl of one of the wealthier,

but not by much, families back home. His life would've been bliss, unless he had children who somehow managed

to get reaped into a future game. You really couldn't win!

It had grown very cold. The Game Makers were clearly making things difficult for us even on the first day. I had no real

allies except some of the friends Marius made in training but they were killed off during the bloodbath of course. So

I lit a fire. It was so warm and cosy. It reminded me of winter back home. I hated the bitterly cold weather but the fire

and musky smell of wood and earth and ash was quite enjoyable with a cup of hot weak and watery tea. But when you

were with a family you were close to things didn't seem too bad. Things around me were quiet. Too quiet. Something

was going to happen soon. Peacefulness was always a bad thing in these games. And it would appear I was right.

From behind I heard a twig snap. I turned but no one was there. Shit! Fire's in the dark only attracted more attention to

you, but I'd been so upset over Marius dying and really missed home. Oh well, I wasn't going to win anyway. So I

pretended to be unaware and play to the innocent and unworldly angle my mentors had suggested. I then began to here

sniggering from behind me. And then bushes rustled and the four of them were standing behind me. I was scared. I was

very scared. You can't really imagine how past tributes have felt until you become one yourself. I knew it was

inevitable now. I was going to die. I didn't have anything to lose now. I might as well play along and give the viewers a

good show. I recognised each one of the Careers, not their names though, but each one had an impressive looking

weapon on them. A little bit better than my puny excuse of a knife I'd scavenged from one of the backpacks.

"Aww look, she's crying," the blonde girl mocked. Everyone cooed mockingly. True to her word, I was crying. I

suddenly felt a warm tear caress my cheek. It tickled and I shivered. "I'll let you do the honours Glimmer," said the blonde

boy to the blonde girl. Glimmer. She would obviously be from district one with a crappy name like that! It's then

that instinct kicked in. Run, Marina for God's sake, I urged myself. I willed myself to run, but I was frozen to the spot.

Suddenly, I felt an arrow head pierce my lower neck. I yelped. The pain, no matter how small the weapon, still hurt.

"Please," I begged, tears streaming down my face, "please, don't kill me, no, please!" That was enough for them; they

all burst out laughing. The the skinny, dark haired boy stepped forward and plunged his spear into my shoulder, pinning

me to the floor. I screamed. I knew my voice was piercing and I hoped for a moment it might annoy them and put them

off. All it did was earn me a stamp on the head from the smaller dark haired girl. I heard a crack and felt a warm liquid

from my nose. She'd broken it. They all laughed at that. "Not so pretty now huh?" The two girls taunted me. What the

hell were they talking about? Me, pretty? What the hell?! Suddenly and without warning, the blonde boy stabbed me

in the gut. I choked and spluttered out a scream as I coughed up blood. They laughed ad shouted taunts like "look

at her face," "what a loser" and "she looks so dumb!" And then, every one of them took it in turns to stab me in the exact

same place as the blond boy had, sometimes going higher and breaking my ribs. They all laughed, and even in my

last few moments of my life I could tell the inhumane glint that sparkled in each of their eyes. The sadistic smiles

that covered their stoney faces. They were loving this and hurting me. But I still pitied them; this was all they knew

and never had a say in it. The dark haired girl flicked her knives aiming for my elbows; she hit them square on

each time.

In my last few breaths, I couldn't feel anything anymore, my body had become numb. I could still hear and see though.

They all rummaged through whatever I had, which wasn't actually that much, but still took it. As they walked off

congratulating each other on "a fine kill" I cried again. I cried for Marius, for failing to protect him and for all the others

who were killed like I was by the Careers. I even cried for the Careers, all turning on each other and for not having a

proper childhood. But that's when it hit me. I was still here, which meant no cannon. Just then, I heard heavy foot steps

running towards me, the bushes knocking to and fro. It was the District 12 boy. he bent down next to me, whispered

"I'm sorry," before stabbing me in the throat. In the end, it all ended swiftly. Or so I thought…


	4. Chapter 4

**6 FEET UNDER**

CHAPTER 3

The next night, I was sleeping alone. I had a nightmare about my own death. I woke up sweating. It was

about three in the morning I quickly showered, grabbed a loose white t shirt, tying the end into a not and

black dance shorts and tights. I put up my hair in a tight braid and even put on a little flicker of eyeliner

over the lids. The I ran downstairs to that dance studio. Dance the pain away, dance the pain away, I told

myself over and over. I put on a song I'd never heard but I was instantly attracted to it's upbeat sound. I

could do some kind of contemporary ballet or modern dance to it. Not to mention that the lyrics were

totally accurate as to how I felt over Cato right now. So I went with it.

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I stare at you,_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me whilst I stare at you._

_It's true, I crave you!_

_It's true, I crave you!_

_I - I - I - I… _

And I went with it. I put in the little bits of hard street that I knew and occasional floor work. I just had to

let it out the only way I knew how. I was obviously aware that the past few days with Cato were amazing but

what could I actually do to forget the pain I went through. I couldn't blame the boy from District 12; he was

full of remorse and ended my suffering quickly thank God! I knew that deep down, I would never be able

to be faithful to him if anything romantic ever happened between us officially. But it hadn't. It was just lust.

And at the moment we were just friends. Hang on would that make us friends with benefits? I had no clue.

I was so inexperienced. All I knew was that although marries was over his death I still felt like I was betraying

by sparking up this kind of relationship with his killer. And mine for that matter.

_I walked into the room dripping in gold!_

_Dripping.. dripping._

_I walked into the room dripping in gold!_

_A wave of heads did turn or so I've been told,_

_I walked into the room dripping… dripping,_

That instantly reminded me of the interviews. I remember everything about that night. The night before the

games. beneath the undeniable tension and edginess between the tributes and mentors, the only word to

describe that night was Glamour. Not glamour but Glamour. With a capital G! My angle had of course been

pure and innocent, wouldn't hurt a fly. Well that actually was pretty much all of it completely. My dress was long

and white, with frills around the cuff at the end of the sleeve and going down in a 'v' down the front. However,

in training I had unexpectedly got a nine. Not so sweet and innocent anymore, not like the chariot parade

were I had a silly pink and blue costume which made me and Marius look like innocent cute little toddlers.

District 8, Textiles, polka dots, hilarious! They never took the poorer districts seriously. Although, District 12

this year was different, not that they didn't deserve it. I respected both of them equally. The girl more but also

the boy when he made the end swift. But on the interview evening, to add something more to me getting a

nine, they gave the dress a high waist slit up the left side of the dress, the edges of which were edged with

frills like on the v neck and cuffs. My hair was curled to the side and I wore little white stilettos. Marius was in

a matching white suit but no major alterations were made because he was a thirteen year old who got a seven.

Not that I wasn't proud of him, because like Rue, they were young so they deserved as high as they could

get really. My mentor Cecilia, cried when she saw me. I realised I was the highest hope of a victor from District

8, the highest hope in a long time. But I failed my District, failed Cecilia, failed Marius. My interview was

mainly acting like the rest of the other Capitolites, acting honoured to be here and in total awe of the other

tributes. I remember back stage before we queued to go on stage, we all sat alone and had to socialise. The

Careers stuck together mocking everyone else, except when they saw me and the District 12 girl. She looked

so much better than me though. Living up to the title of the Girl On Fire! However, I played my part well I guess.

Glimmer did well in her gorgeous gold dress and so did Clove in quite a breath taking orange dress. Their

stylists clearly weren't just playing to individual angles but also to Districts 1 and 2's wealth. But I

remember Marius pointing out that the two boys from those districts were eying me up. I knew that wasn't and

couldn't be true. If anything they were working out the angle I was playing towards. It was like I said with

the tribute parade; they didn't take the poorer districts all that seriously. But this year they did with me and

District 12. However, after the interviews I heard the Careers talking as I passed the holding room. "Watch out

for that girl from 8; another Johanna mason by the sounds of it." "Yeah, I mean she didn't get a nine for

nothing, and that slit in her dress?" "She was hot!" "Shut up! She wasn't, she'll get all the sponsors for that now!"

"Along with twelve!" "Damn those rats!" And more and more insults, scheming and objectifying, the third

mainly by the two boys. That was the only point of the Games that I felt any sense of triumph!

_Why can't I keep you safe as my own?_

_One moment I have you the next you are gone!_

_Rehearsed steps on an empty stage,_

_That boys got my heart in a silver cage!_

_Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_

_They stare at me while I crave you! _

I knew now what I had to do… I had to see Cato!


	5. Chapter 5

**6 FEET UNDER**

CHAPTER 4

By the time I had finished dancing and reminiscing, it was half six. I wasn't tired but I was so hungry.

I went to the common room and to my surprise I found Clove, sitting alone and watching a re-cap of our

games. I startled her slightly, unintentionally of course. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked. She shook her

head and handed me a cushion as I sat down on the plush green sofa. Clove was biting her nails.

Who's have thought, huh? But we watched the games, including the interviews and the chariot parade.

"You know, on the night of the interviews, he couldn't keep his eyes off you?" Clove said, with a hint

of sadness and botheration in her voice. I jumped when she spoke, so consumed in my own thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked. Clove sighed. "I'm talking about Cato. We tell each other

everything," she explained. "I was kind of pissed at first though. But in fairness you did look stunning

and gaining a nine for someone who was so subdued and quiet during training. It just baffled me was all!"

I nodded. I was kind of confused why she was telling me all this. "Anyway, Glim and I were so happy

to have killed you in that arena because when you look like you did - sorry, do - you would take all our

sponsors. I thought you should know because I'm crap at explaining how I feel and if I didn't let you

know I wouldn't be able to move on, especially when you've actually been so lovely and forgiving."

There was an awkward silence before she continued. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry." I looked at

her. I reached out and squeezed her hand, letting her know I'd forgiven her. I wasn't sure if I had but

I couldn't act like a bitch towards her after all that. "It's alright Clove. You all had to bring some kind of

pride to your district by whatever means possible," I explained. She nodded and smiled slightly.

Simultaneously, our tummies grumbled loudly. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Just

like Cato and I had. We turned off the TV and ran towards the kitchens, which were locked, before

checking the dining room. And of course the food was already laid out. We looked at each, smirked

and grabbed two plates before sitting together at the head of the table. We crammed our plates

full of buttermilk pancakes with chocolate syrup. It turns out that she ate even more than I did. "If

Thresh were here he'd definitely find this amusing," I said. Clove laughed. "Yeah! Well, back in 2 at

the academy we weren't allowed dessert." "Yeah, I know," I said, "I'd heard because you trained

and need your stamina and things." Clove scoffed down her pancakes before filling her plate with

more. I did the same. "God this food is so good," I exclaimed, "obviously in District 8 we never have

stuff like this!" Clove knew alright. For another hour we ate and laughed. We thought it would be funny

to imitate everybody, not only verbally but using food. We drizzled the syrups for mouths and

eyebrows. We were both ridiculously immature! By eight o clock, everyone began to file in, looking

somewhat annoyed that half the food was gone because of us, and also shocked as to what we

were doing. Cato sat next to me and kissed my cheek, everyone went quiet. Marius and Rue smiled

at each other, before I noticed that they were holding hands themselves. Oh my, I thought, cheeky

little Marius! I kissed Cato back on the lips. "So," Clove spoke up, "you guys official?" She smirked.

"Oh yeah," answered Cato and we went in for a full on snog! Marius cringed, making Rue

giggle. "Er, excuse me Marius, but how do you think I'd feel if you two did that?" I giggled. And of

course Thresh roared with laughter.

After breakfast, Clove and I felt utterly fat and bloated. We both agreed it was the best breakfast of

our lives. Jessica suggested that we should all keep up our fitness and not become slovenly.

"Sounds like a plan," said Cato. He flexed his muscles under his shirt. Goddamn show off! Oh well,

he was my goddamn show off now! I had gotten over my anxieties in what seemed like minutes.

But it wasn't only me and Cato, and Rue and Marius getting close. Glimmer and Marvel seemed to

be getting on well too. I looked at Cato questioningly. "Oh didn't I mention? They were already dating

when they went in to the games, before they reaped actually. They don't think that them getting reaped

together was coincidence." I looked processing his words. "Neither do I," I replied. He looked at me

just as questioningly. "That they got reaped by coincidence. I don't believe that Marius and I were

reaped by coincidence either. I mean a brother and sister together, really?" Cato shrugged. "Gloss

and Cashmere though?" "Yeah but they were back to back years, for all we know it could've been

fixed." Now it was Cato's turn to process my words. "It's possible I suppose. I mean, I volunteered

but it was all planned in advance. Me and Clove were never an item but were always close friends

and training partners. For all you say is right, we could've been chosen beforehand." I couldn't

believe that a brain washed killing machine from a frontline district was agreeing with me. Maybe

it was just because we were dating now, maybe he genuinely agreed with me. In the training centre,

Cato didn't leave my side. I decided I'd spent too much time in the dance studio and needed to do

something else. He taught me how to play tennis. I was well coordinated so it wasn't too difficult. I

already knew how to play basketball. I was on Glimmer and Marvel's team. Much help they were.

Every time we, well I, scored, they made out. I would then watch whilst Cato wrestled against Thresh.

If I'm honest they were both as good as each. Not that I should actually be saying that though! At

lunch time, we all paused and sat in the centre of the training room and just chatted and hung

around. We laughed about the stupid things we'd done in the past and what we'd have done if we

won the games, like the hobby that we'd choose to pursue and how we'd decorate our house in

Victor's Village. I of course said I'd have pursued a career in dance and would've decorated my

house all girly and innocent in whites, creams and pinks. Everyone snorted at that. "Oh please,

Marina, with God knows what you and Cato have been up to I don't think you're all that innocent,"

said jessica. That was a shock coming from her who was generally so poised and polite. It was

nice that she was letting her hair down. "I never really thought you were that innocent," chimed in

Glimmer, "but you did look amazing that night." I smiled warmly, remembering that whole conversation

I had eavesdropped on. "Thank you Glim, so did you." She squealed girlishly, kissing Marvel in

delight at the conversation. "And I'm so happy for you too, although I hear it's been happening for

quite a while though?" I asked. Glimmer giggled nodding her head. "Ah, thanks Marina!" said Marvel,

his trademark cheesy grin all over his face.

After a while, we were all hungry and tired, so we all went back to our rooms. Of course I went back to

Cato's, Rue went to Marius' and Glimmer went to Marvel's. When we got back, we ordered up some

food via the television. It was some crazy portal technology thingy that I didn't quite understand but it

sure did deliver. We had two large slices of gooey chocolate layer cake, and an almost full scale roast

dinner. It was amazing. We then sat and talked for awhile, letting the food go down, and before I

knew it, I was on his lap and we were making out. He flipped me over and pinned my arms above my

head. I felt something hard against my thigh. Just because I'm more innocent than most didn't mean

that I didn't know what an erection was! We pulled apart for a second, resting our foreheads against

each others, panting heavily. His eyes were dark and with the feelings I had for him right now, I'd say

so were mine. I kissed him again, and he rubbed my sides and stomach. I flinched when he touched my

stomach because I knew it was where my scars were. "I'm sorry," he said, "if you want me to stop -" I cut

him off. I didn't want him to stop. "No," I said, "don't. I have to get over it; I might as well get over it now."

He smiled at that. I placed my hand on his chest and moved it over his abs, were i tickled my fingers gently

over his torso. He shuddered and I began to kiss his neck. He moaned slightly. "God," he said. I then

moved my hand down to his throbbing erection and left it there for a second. I was about to move my

hand when there was a very loud knock at the door. Cato and I jumped panting heavily. He opened the

door shirtless, forgetting about the bulge in his trousers. Clove stood at the door trying hard not to laugh

at the whole scenario, not to mention me sprawled out on the bed, all flustered and now blushing

uncontrollably. "Guys, you might wanna come downstairs, there's a very important announcement

apparently," she stifled her laughter under her hand. It was actually even funnier to watch someone

like Clove not lose control. Cato grabbed a shirt and we quickly caught up with Clove and all walked

down, somewhat awkwardly together.

When we reached the common room, their was a huge crate in the centre of the floor with the word

FRAGILE written in red over it. Then the TV screen came on automatically and we looking at the man of

blood and roses himself; President Snow. "Hello tributes, I do hope you are enjoying your time here. In

the next two months we will be announcing the idea for The Quarter Quell Officially for the 75th Games, which

as you know will feature your fellow tribute from District 12, Miss Katniss Everdeen and a high chance of

Peeta Mellark. Now, in the next three or so months you will need to train hard and fast as the twist will be

that the new tributes will be reaped from the remaining pool of victors but going up against the strongest

of the fallen tributes. However, none of you regardless of physical or mental strength will be out of the District

F reapings." The was an angry silence over the room. So our families would have to see us fight again and

probably die and the victor's families would have to go through the same for their children who had apparently

survived. "In the crate," Snow continued, "is a selection of alcohol no less for you to consume tonight in

both celebration of joining us in the Quarter Quell but also for your last night of, as it were, freedom." We all

looked at each other dumbfounded. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour." The

screen turned off automatically again. Rue and Marius put their heads down along with some of the other

younger tributes. They were definitely trying not to cry. Me, Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh and Jess

just stared ahead. The first one to break the silence was Cato unsurprisingly. He always was a cocky,

confident bullshit! Oh well, he was all mine at the moment, but I wasn't sure quite what would happen in a

few months. Would they all return to Career Tribute mode, would we have to part company? I wasn't sure,

but Cato spoke up first. "Well, we might as well, I mean you only live once right?" he said. Everyone looked

at him. Not quite right in our case, this was the second chance of life we had. "Well, I guess it couldn't

hurt, I mean, they probably wouldn't be gracious enough to give us a third chance to live," said Jess who

looked like she was nearing tears, out of anger and betrayal. "I knew that their had to be a catch to this,"

said Thresh dismally. We all agreed there. Before long we were drinking ourselves blind, and screaming

and caterwauling over the loud music we'd put on. For people like Rue and Marius they had never been

drunk before. We all wanted to warn them how awful they'd feel tomorrow but no one had the heart to. Jess

and I surprised everyone with how smoothly we handled our liquer. Shot after shot after shot was consumed.

We were equally surprised to see Thresh jump up onto a table and pretend he was surfing, before casually

strolling over to Jess and pulling her into a deep kiss. They didn't leave each other's side for the rest of the

night. Everyone got up and danced. Glimmer and Marvel slow danced in a way which no other human

should have to see, moving up and down each other's thighs and flirting with each other behind some

costume masks they'd found. Cato had ripped off his shirt in a push up contest with Thresh in which I had

to lay on Cato's back and Jess had to lie on Thresh's back whilst they pushed up and down. Now Cato was

pulling me around the dance floor. he moved really well carrying me with him. Although, as a trained

dancer I was better. I know I surprised a few people with the occasional slut drop which I did dangerously

close to Cato's manhood. From his dark eyes he was turned on alright! We then made out between downing

shots. Which is when I noticed Rue and Marius had left. they'd either gone off somewhere more private

and were most definitely doing a few cheeky little things or were just two straight laced kids who went to

bed early. I'll go for the first option. I trusted Marius; he's a good kid and would never hurt anyone.

Clove had been quiet for the evening, but then I realised why. She'd been talking to the well built and

really attractive guy from District 9. He had blonde hair with dark low lights, his abs were showing through

his thin white top and he had a cute, sexy smile. I saw them making out on the sofa, working their way up to

third base when Thresh and Marvel jumped them and urged them to join us. The boy from District 9 was

called Harvey. We all sat down and downed more shots before passing the communal vodka bottle round

when all the shots were gone and we couldn't be bothered anymore. We were all laughing like lunatics.

However, occasionally we'd all turn to each other and casually make out as if no one else was around.

They younger ones all went off to join Marius and Rue in Marius' room as I'd suspected the pair had gone to,

to leave us older ones to our own devices as the boy from three had joked. I got the funny side of that joke!

District 3 was the technology district of course! After a while we all passed out in a massive pile on each

other. One night of bliss, which would be followed by a day of sleep before entering the most frightening and

painful three months of our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 FEET UNDER **

_I still do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters by Suzanne Collins!_

CHAPTER 4

The next morning we all woke up as one massive heap in the middle of the floor. My head was

thudding. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sofa. I had dark circles beneath my eyes, was

very pale and had a slight red nose. My hair was lanky and wayward - I looked hot! (Talk about

sarcasm much!) I went upstairs and realised how much I smelt. I brushed my teeth about seventy

times, yanked my hair brush through my knotty hair before putting it into a bow, with a black scrunchy

wrapped around it, my fringe hanging loosely over my forehead. I then got changed into a black

lace vest which gave my chest a little bit of a lift (!) and pulled over a hot pink, long sleeved top,

leaving the buttons undone so everyone would be able to see my new assets! I then put on some

black shorts, before putting a little blush and eyeliner on to hide my pale face and tiredness, before

going downstairs to the others. Not to my surprise, they were still passed out. Probably trying to

make the most of what could be their last ever lie in, I wouldn't question it. Snow had pretty much

said it himself - and I wouldn't put it past him. I wandered what would happen when we all started

training again. Would we all serrate ourselves into the old alliances and then join together again

to socialise in the evenings. Would cat and Clove's inner careers return? Would I die again? Most

likely. And Marius; if I couldn't protect him then, how could I now? Although, I remembered Snow's

message, none of us were excused from the Reapings however not all of us would be chosen. A

large portion of us would though. But then, would we be allowed to volunteer for each other? I bet

Snow would have put a rule against this, too. Later on in the day everyone gradually awoke; we all

greeted each other, before everyone went upstairs to clean up. We then had a late breakfast in

total silence. It was partly due to the fact that we were all hungover, but also because I think everyone

had remembered the reason for the party last night. Everyone stayed out of each other's hair; Rue

and Marius however tried to be optimistic and spent the day alone together in the common room

along with the boy from District 4, Nemo. Because of their young ages, they'd bonded really well

and of course had that naive optimism teenagers their age do have. Glimmer stayed in her room,

along with Marvel in his. Jess found a few books and some paper and got straight to studying her

survival skills, whilst Thresh slept for most of the day it seems, as not a sound came from his room

when I passed it, whereas Glimmer and Marvel's occasionally did. Cato and Clove went to jog off

their hangovers and newly worried up stress in the gym. I went to the dance studio of course. After

a while, I heard some sharp banging sounds coming from the outside of the room. I peeked around

the door to see Cato, Clove, joined by Glimmer and Marvel standing alongside a rack of swords,

knives and other weapons. These were also alongside some dummies with targets on. Someone

must have shifted or given the training room a makeover to look more like the one in The Capitol.

Not only that, but the four ex - careers were standing together, with dangerous sneers on their

faces in black and red training uniforms, smashing up dummies and practising target ranges like they

had for the games. It scared me so much. I knew that this would change us all again, for the worst.

It was time to admit it to myself. I had to say goodbye to my friends; seeing them like this was a

warning to me. And of course I had to say good-bye to Cato. Eventually they noticed me looking. I

quickly went back inside the studio, put on some louder, upbeat music and danced. I didn't even notice

the four now once again Careers enter the room. They stood looking at me curiously, as if trying to

read me like they had that first day of training. Their arms were folded. "So," Clove began, her voice

void of compassion, "that how you're gonna win?" "Yeah, are you like gonna dance your way out of

the arena?" Glimmer chimed in, her voice dripping in venom. "I mean, you got a nine in training. You

can do something right?" Cato said. It almost seemed like he was encouraging me to show them

what I could do, as if he was testing me. Maybe, just maybe… I thought.

I walked calmly out of the dance studio and over to the weapons. I picked up the heaviest spear there

and I threw it. Bullseye. I repeated. Bullseye. I repeated this ten times, each with the heaviest spear,

and getting further and further away each time. Every time I through, I scored a bullseye! I still had it.

I then walked over to the axes and sliced up the dummies, like I remembered Cato doing with his

sword during training. I turned to look at them. They seemed impressed as if sussing out potential

threats or allies. "Not bad," Cato said nodding, wearing his infamous trademark smirk. This was

freaking me out. What had come over me? All of us? That's when I saw Thresh walk in wearing a

black and red training uniform like the Careers and went to lift some weights. When he saw us all, a

look of sadness and shock seemed to flash through his eyes for a second as if remembering how

similar this whole thing was. I went back to my room and found the training suit on my bed. I put it on.

I looked in the mirror. I took my hair down and put it into a braid with some of my fringe hanging

down as usual. This was crazy. I looked so similar except for a little bit of make up. I liked this look.

At least if I got chosen I could show I had matured. That's when Marius burst in, wearing his uniform.

He looked so handsome for his age, naturally attractive. But he also looked strong. We hugged

tightly. But then I told him, "Marius we have to stick together. Somethings come over Cato, Clove,

Glimmer and Marvel. They're acting like the real careers they were brought up to be. I don't trust them

anymore. be strong for me. For us. For Rue." And with that we headed downstairs to train. The

atmosphere was solemn and strange. Occasionally I smiled at Jessica, who returned this as well as

Thresh who would nod. The Careers sneered as they used to. They sat together, trained together and

above all things laughed together, at the rest of us mainly. I even heard Marvel say that he hoped he

reaped. If not he would volunteer. What was in those drinks? Had Snow put something in them? had

he spiked them? I wouldn't put it past him, because surely this kind of emotion couldn't have come over

everyone so quickly. But it did, and it didn't cease to go away. Even at breakfast and past socialising

times. This was it. The alliance was over…

THREE MONTHS LATER

We'd all built up strength, both physically and mentally and were actually quite prepared now. We were

more independent however we stayed segregated. I still kind of was in love with Cato. But he

showed no interest in me. But he did in Glimmer. I saw them sneaking off together after training and

flirting like Hell during. We were all waiting on the sofa for the Reapings to play so that we could see

who from the existing pool of victors would be chosen. Of course, we all knew that Katniss would be

chosen as fe,ale tribute from District 12. We watched as District 1 went first. Cashmere and Gloss. The

brother and sister who won a year after the other. Glimmer squealed with delight. "I'm so happy for

them!" "Can you believe that they were our mentors and now they're going to be our allies?" cried

Marvel, with a huge smile across his face. Then District 2. Brutus and Enobaria. Fuck my life! That was

all that was going through my mind. Cato stood up and punched the air triumphantly before sneering

at everyone else in the room. Clove was also smirking as if she'd already won the Quarter Quell herself.

Enobaria bared her teeth to everyone watching. She had had them filed into fangs after ripping

another tributes throat out during her Games. Jesus Christ! I thought. I noticed as the younger ones

began to cower away. Johanna mason was chosen from District 7. The dark horse of her games; she

pretended that she was crap and sweet and innocent, but then turned out to be deadlier than any of

the Careers at all! District 4 was Finnick Odair. He was like the trident wielding lover of over half the

women in The Capitol. And of course; District 12: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, who had

volunteered in place of his ex - mentor Haymitch. So that was it then. They would be our opponents.

Then the screen came on automatically to President Snow who had two small glass bowls. It was

time. I was curious as to who would be chosen from all of us, who would volunteer and everyone's

general reaction. I knew that if Marius was chosen, I would still volunteer to be one of the female tributes.

I knew I could do it this time, just maybe protect him if he was chosen. "Hello Tributes of the 74th

Annual Hunger Games. Right now, this whole event is being televised to the Nation of Panem, so

without further ado, let's see who will be the six tributes going up against the other 24." I had a

look of complete contempt and disgust for this man on my face right now. He knew we wouldn't have a

chance against these trained killers. Not even our Careers. "This year, we'll start with the boys." He

pulled out a name. But before he could read it aloud, Cato spoke up. "I volunteer as tribute!" Arrogant

prick! I thought. "Very well," said Snow. "Now for the girls." He pulled out a name. I thought that Clove

would have immediately volunteered but no. I looked at her and realised ever so slightly that she

was shaking. "Marina Cloth." I looked open mouthed at the man on the screen. I noticed the slight

smirk on his face. "Boys again. Marius Cloth." I looked at my brother. He showed no emotion but I

knew that when he'd get to his room he would cry, scream, punch the walls, sneak some of the leftover

booze from last night. Anything to escape reality. "Girls again." Before he even picked a name, Rue

stood up, tears flooding from her eyes. "I volunteer as tribute!" I looked at her in complete admiration.

Thresh and Jess looked utterly heart broken. Cato and the other Careers looked interested. That was

four tributes. Two more to go now. And I was terrified as to who they would be. "Now for the last of the

boys." But of course, before he could even read out the name, Thresh stood up and yelled a the screen.

"I volunteer as tribute." I have to say I wasn't at all surprised at this. "And for the last of the girls." But

to my surprise jess stood up, on the brink of tears. "I volunteer as tribute." And that was it. The screen

then changed to that of the districts our homes. The faces from everyone was complete shock. I saw

District 8. The camera squared up on our parents. My mother looked as if she was going to throw

up or faint or something. However, my father was being held back by peacekeepers, screaming at

the cameras, "Damn you, you sick fucks!" Our mentor from last year, Cecilia, looked equally as

shocked. She was attending with her husband and two children. She had also been chosen for this

year's game. It broke my heart how when her name was Reaped, her two little children clung to her

desperately, as she kissed them goodbye. Marius and I had grown close to Cecilia last year. She

looked horrified at what had happened to us. District 2 was interesting though. They were trying to

attack the cameras as well. They were more likely infuriated that their children were hidden away like

this. Cato looked shocked. That was when I noticed that Clove wasn't just shaking, she was crying.

Glimmer and Marvel were hugging her. This whole thing must've been just an act in case they

were chosen. Now Cato was on his own without them, and probably couldn't win against the trained

killers. I noticed a doubtful look creep onto his face. District 1 was exactly the same. So much for the

first two districts being forever faithful to The Capitol. A riot had begun in District 11 of all things.

Then the screen went to black. Thresh was hugging Rue and Jess. I was hugging Marius. Cato had

his head in his hands. Now that was a pretty big shock! Glimmer had also started crying. "I saw my Mom

in the crowd!" she wailed. marvel now had two girls to console. The other tributes who weren't chosen

had one unmistakeable look on their faces - relief. However, they also looked tired and upset.

Even though the Careers had turned from us for the past three months, we had all formed a bond,

with memories from before Snow's terrible announcement from three months ago. There was only one

thing I could think of that we could all do now. And we'd have to stage it on national television!


	7. Chapter 7

**6 FEET UNDER**

_So guys, as the story goes, I still do NOT own The Hunger Games or anything in relation to it! x_

CHAPTER 6

I grabbed Marius and we ran out of the room. When we got back to my bedroom, we hugged tightly, screaming

and crying into each other's necks. "I'm so sorry Marius," I cried. "I'm so so sorry!" I screamed out as I spoke. I was

caught for breath. My body began convulsing and I found it hard to breathe. I fell onto my bed on my back and

looking up to the ceiling as I inhaled large amounts of air. Marius stroked my face soothingly whilst repeating, "It's

not even your fault, Marina." Eventually I stopped crying but my body continued to convulse and I still struggled to

catch my breath. Marius grabbed me and pinned my arms to my sides in an effort to make me relax but it was no

use. I was used to this kind of thing when I was greatly scared or upset, I mean panic attacks were very common

back home. However, marries had always been quite strong and would've honestly made a good Career when he

was older due to the fact that he could hide his emotions beneath a mask in public. However, in private everything

was a different story. Eventually, I closed my eyes, occasionally breathing raggedly, but whenever I did, Marius

soothed my forehead. However, thoughts of the past games came into my mind: how I couldn't protect my brother,

my disturbing death. Not to mention the fact that we'd probably go through this whole ordeal again, but definitely

not returning from it. I began to cry again and this time I really couldn't catch my breath. I froze. Marius panicked

and ran out of the room to get help. Everyone rushed in, even Cato, who had lost all his inner Career instincts,

probably because he realised his own district was infuriated and he'd seen his own district partner break down and

cry hysterically. In actual fact, he rushed over to me first. He held my head in place, whilst Thresh grabbed my

legs, both pinning me down. I then saw Jess taking out a needle and filling it with something. I hated needles. I saw

this and screamed and cried even harder, I began lashing out at the two boys pinning me down. Marvel also had

to join them in keeping me down. Before I knew it, Jess inserted the needle into my arm and I was out…

I woke up. It was dark except for lamplight. Beside me, I saw Marius and Rue looking down at me like I was their

child waking up from some terrible accident or illness or coma. Jess was sitting in a chair reading a book on survival.

Thresh was next to her. Cato was on the other side of my bed, hunched over in a chair, cradling his head in his

hands. I looked at him. He was unbelievable; one minute we're an item, constantly sharing saliva and having our

moments, the next he's at my throat, and now he's worried for me. I coughed and everyone looked up immediately. I

reached out for the glass of water on my dresser next to the ned. "How long was I out?" I asked. "24 hours exactly,"

Jess informed me. One whole day, I thought. Christ, what was in that needle? I sat up straight, Jess helping to

prop my pillows up. I smiled at her. At least she remained the same, so did Thresh, Rue and obviously Marius. I

then turned to Cato. His eyes were red and his face was blotchy. He had been crying. "Ok, guys," Thresh began,

"I think we should leave Cato and Marina alone for now." And with that everyone left, as if they knew that what he

had to stay. "Um," he began. I could see this wasn't easy for him. "I - I -I'm sorry." I nodded. "Ok, but if you don't mind,

could you please explain these sudden personality changes of yours? Oh, and whilst we're on the subject, are you

really going to kill me? Are you going to kill Marius?" I asked, anger bubbling inside me. He swallowed hard. "No. I'm

not. Neither of you. In fact none of us chosen will die," he said trying to sound forceful but clearly not quite getting it

together. He blinked as if trying to fight back the tears. "You cannot believe how shitty I feel right now. But I had to go

back to my inner career, all four of us did, simple survival strategy. I never wanted to hurt you. But then I saw that you

and Marius were chosen, again, like in our games. Then I noticed Clove shaking. And then the images of our

districts. It brought me back to Earth. It reminded me of my last night in the games, when I said that I could do it,

but clearly couldn't." He paused, he swallowed again, before continuing. "Clove and Glimmer were actually two

of the softest girls ever, I mean emotionally. Despite how they acted in the games and in training, it was all a

front. me not so much, because it was all I knew and my parents and family encouraged it all. But they didn't really

want to. Neither did Marvel actually. But like I said it was a front." I kind of knew that, I thought, an attitude to put on

to evoke fear into the rest of us and of course to emotionally detach themselves from others. "Alright," I said. He

looked relieved. And then he did what he hadn't done for a while. He kissed me. I was only prepared for a quick

peck. But Cato had other plans. He deepened it and held onto the back of my head, his hand running through my

hair, his other hand supporting himself on the bed. I kissed back. It was a little wet due to the fact that he had been

crying, and I had actually started up again through his explanation. I only imagined him at the training centre in his

district, not having a say, but then growing to really enjoy the killing. The turned a probably quite innocent and

easily influenced young boy into a sadistic killing machine. He then took off his shirt and pants and clambered into

bed with me. It was actually a rather peaceful sleep. But before we drifted off he said, "We're forming an alliance."

He paused. "All of us who were chosen. We're going to be one alliance. Damn the other Careers who are going back

in for the Quell. If we start ditching each other like I originally planned to, no one will make it out alive." I was

surprised by his words, but equally relieved. Because he was strong. I was strong. Marius. Thresh. And Jess

certainly proved that she was not just intelligent or a pretty face. "Besides," he said, "with a group like ours, something

could happen to the Capitol for us to be brought back home. Although I would really miss everyone. Including

you." He paused. "However, if we had to go in still, our group would have pulling power. We would make a huge

come back, get all the sponsors and could actually get higher scores so our odds of winning individually would

go up." This much was definitely true. However, dealing with experienced killers? That was something else. But

then that was when it hit me. I was sure we'd all killed someone. Cato and Thresh definitely had. I wouldn't be

surprised if jess had done it slyly so that it would appear like an accident. Something like that did happen I think.

I'd collided with the crippled boy from 10, not actually killing him but partially wounding him, enough to kill him, but

not immediately. The only people who didn't were Marius and Rue. Although, Rue was cunning and agile

depute her cute appearance. That tracker jacker idea was actually quite smart - provided that there was someone

to help her though. If we stuck together, she'd be good. And of course Marius. However, since being here, he

had changed. he had more muscle, and had been exercising and eating enough. I think now that he was also

bolder and braver, he could easily kill. With these thoughts in mind I slept. Maybe there was a light at the end of

the tunnel.

The next morning I lay wrapped in Cato's arms. I replayed our conversation over and over in my head. And that's

when I remembered something. Katniss and Peeta threatened to eat nightlock and kill themselves. I remember

watching the replay with Clove. I thought to myself for a moment. They said thinking was dangerous. District 12 had

reminded everyone of that. And now it seemed like I was going to resurrect this. What if we all just refused to go in?

What if we pulled some kind of stunt which meant they had to play by our terms? What if everyone done here,

whether they had been re Reaped as a Tribute or were still just Fallen banded together and made a stand? We

could bring pride to every district and maybe even stop the past competitors going in? Or was all this just wishful

thinking? Probably that. But it was worth a shot. And of course we'd stage it on live national television. Cato was

awake, he kissed me on the cheek and so I turned into him, nuzzling his chest with my nose. I had to tell him my

plan. "Cato, I began. He murmured a "hmm?" "What if we make a stand, like Peeta and Katniss did, so that Snow

has to play by our rules for the Quell?" Cato was now very alert. "Like, what if we put them in another awkward

position and really showed them up?" Cato sighed. "But it could be potentially very dangerous," I said. He looked

at me perplexed. I knew he was thinking exactly what I'd just said - I was really tapping into this whole career

thing, not to his extent though. "I mean if everyone, tributes or non tributes here stayed together - united and

bond - then we could make a stand. Without us the Quell would be in a stressful position. I mean, they've

announced it and showed us off to the public. The Districts are already furious; they could definitely help, and they

wouldn't quite realise that they were helping us either!" Cato now had an excited gleam in his eye and with that

we jumped out of bed to tell the others. When we did they seemed to approve and gradually their excitement

and willingness to do so was building up. They of course were sceptical and perplexed at first but then they all

agreed. We would find a way to show the Capitol up soon, maybe sooner than expected.

No one here would be partaking in The Quarter Quell - and we'd make sure no one would ever partake in

future games again.


End file.
